


Centuries

by alexkmz



Series: TAZ Music Prompts [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Centuries-Fall Out Boy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexkmz/pseuds/alexkmz
Summary: A re-imaging of the scene where Lup becomes corporeal again. Prompt was Centuries by Fall Out Boy





	Centuries

The rush of air in Lup’s lungs was something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. The sudden oxygen caused her brain to go fuzzy. She had to remember to exhale. Her eyes opened, but her vision was blurry while it adjusted to the light. When the tank opened, she looked down at her legs, reaching one out to step down. She forgot how gravity felt. Her leg immediately gave way, causing her to fall forward. She was caught by Taako, who held her up. She could feel him. She could hold her brother again.   


“Slow and steady, Lulu,” he said in a soothing tone. He draped her robe around her shoulders so she wouldn’t be naked and cold anymore. “You’re like a baby deer.”

_ Cold _ . That was another thing she had forgotten the feeling of.

She stood up straight, holding onto Taako, both to steady herself and to just touch him, as she looked herself over in the mirror. “Man,” she said breathlessly. “I forgot how good I look.”

Taako laughed. Barry, standing a bit away, also laughed. She saw how badly he was failing to not cry in the mirror. 

She grinned, turning around to look at her love. “I’m about to smooch your fucking brains out, babe.” Lup threw herself from Taako, trying to gain enough momentum so she didn’t fall over on her way to Barry. Both men scrambled to grab her, but she was able to get to Barry before she plummeted.

And then, as promised, she smooched his fucking brains out.

“Yeah, I don’t need to be here for this, so I’m just gonna...see ya later, sis,” Taako said somewhat awkwardly. 

Lup barely heard him, responding only with a ‘get out’ wave since her lips were occupied. It was the first time in over a decade she was able to feel anything. She wasn’t going to waste this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Arty for betaing!


End file.
